


When the Wolves Come Out (In the Middle of the Night)

by inkybluepen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkybluepen/pseuds/inkybluepen
Summary: The rumors about vampires have been around for centuries but no one has ever confirmed nor denied them. At least no one at their high school or surrounding area. Really it was nothing but old tales and murmurs in the halls but Harry found the stories interesting.He needed, no craved something more than what the small town slash community (cult if you asked Louis) had to offer. Harry wanted to feel his heart racing with adrenaline.tl;dr Harry and Louis are from a small town where nothing ever happens...until they're 18 but they don't know that.  There's werewolves, vampires and babies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii please excuse any old references or mistakes, this fic has been sitting in my hard drive for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First two chapters are short as they are snippets of L&H and their relationship before the reveal.

The rumors about vampires have been around for centuries but no one has ever confirmed nor denied them. At least no one at their high school or surrounding area. Really it was nothing but old tales and murmurs in the halls but Harry found the stories interesting.

He needed, no _craved_ something more than what the small town slash community (cult if you asked Louis) had to offer. Harry wanted to feel his heart racing with adrenaline.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up and Harry bolted upright from where he was nose deep searching vampire lore on the library computer. Right on que Louis walked into the library his top lip quirked up in anger. Harry glanced at the clock and winced when it read past the time he was supposed to meet Louis. Approximately an hour late.

The boy knew he should have paid closer attention to that nagging feeling he had in his gut for the past hour.  

Harry exited out of the windows on the computer and jogged to Louis before he could get any closer. He could feel the anger radiating off of him.

“I know I messed up babe but-“

Louis pointed a finger at Harry, “No fucking ‘buts’ that’s the fifth fucking time your arse-“

Harry gently reached out to nudge them both outside but Louis is quicker and slaps his hand off his elbow.

“Don’t you dare touch me,” Louis seethes. There are a millions nasty remarks on the tip of his tongue but Harry doesn’t deserve a word.

Louis brightens and turns out of the library momentarily leaving harry behind him. The silent treatment will be the perfect retaliation. It’s not secret they both love to just be around each other and he will probably miss Harry but if he needs to ice him out to get him to pay attention to him and appreciate him properly then so be it. He is already going to have a lovely day at school with the town whispering how he was again stood up.

He gets to the sidewalk before Harry is at his side again.

“Babe I’m sorry I forgot, I got caught up. You know how I get when I go to the library.”

There is fifteen more minutes of Harry apologizing and making excuses that Louis so desperately wants to call bullshit on but he needs to ignore him. He nearly cracked when Harry told him it was his fault for not calling to remind him, which he had called and texted the whole time he was out there.

Harry caught on after the first few minutes and tried to bate Louis into answering him with no avail.

He got a hot flash of anger and turned Louis to face him getting in his face, “You can be angry at me but don’t act like I’m not here. You know it pisses me off.”

Louis was ready to yell back at him but the vein in Harry’s neck looks like it was about to burst and his hands were scorching hot from where they were on his shoulders. He had been having these random bursts of intense emotions for weeks now each time came with a higher fever.

He attentively felt his face and hissed, “You’re burning up. I told you to stop ignoring your body like this. Jesus you’re running high, I think Liam should be home. We can go there and try to get you’re fever down and call me mum.”

Harry didn’t hear a thing he said only relaxing when he felt Louis hands on his face. He followed a few steps behind Louis mesmerized by the way he was swinging his hips. Harry couldn’t keep up or focusing on anything besides his love for Louis.  He was snapped out of it when he was shoved onto a couch and an icepack was pressed to his forehead.

“Jesus Lou that’s freezing.”

He glanced up and flinched when he was met with brown eyes and not blue.

“Well I know I’m not Louis but I’m not chopped liver either,” Liam huffed scooting aside to let Louis take his place. Harry was a tad worried he couldn’t remember getting to Liam’s house.

“Me mum said to make sure he gets fluids, Anne should have some medicine on the counter from last time.”

Harry watched Louis’ lips move and leant forward. Louis used his right hand to sit him back.

“I have my dad’s car I can drive you guys there.” Liam offered.

Harry ignored the rest of what they said only focusing on Louis. His body was on fire but Louis made him feel better, like he could breathe.

“Are you okay? You haven’t said a word Haz and its scaring me.” Louis tucked a stray hair behind Harry’s ear.

“M’okay. I just want you.” Harry puckered his lips and smiled when Louis’ cheeks tinged pink.

The ride over was fairly quick. Liam told Harry to feel better and left as soon as they went inside Harry’s. He made the mistake of going inside when it was just the two of them once, never again Liam shivered.

Louis found the pill bottle and gave Harry the recommended amount before starting a cold bath. It probably was a tad bit overboard but his baby was sick. He padded into the living area where Harry was laying on the couch.

He knelt by him and kissed his forehead mumbling into his skin, “love you even when you are a tit.”

Harry beamed up at him, “love you more Lou bear.”

“I swear your body only overheated to get out of me icing you out.”

“Mmm I have a nice body then.”

Louis laughed, “c’mon you arse lets get that pesky fever out of the way.”

Harry whined but followed him into the bathroom.

“If I’m taking a cold bath you have to get in there with me,” Harry tried bargaining.

“No way, I’m not the sick one H and we both know it will be counterproductive.”

Harry pouted and sat in the freezing water alone. He felt a bit better actually and dozed off for a few minutes. Louis helped him out afraid he would fall asleep in there and drown.

“You’re not warm anymore. This is the oddest fever spell.” Louis kissed Harry’s palms.

“I feel better. I think I’m actually cold now.”

Harry walked to his bedroom with Louis in tow and dropped his towel when Louis shut his door.

Louis turned and got an eyeful.

A few hours later Louis was the one running a bit hot and out of breath. Harry kissed down his spine stopping to appreciate the nice love bite he left on the dip of his waist. He sniffs lower and gets caught in the smell of pure Louis, his mouth waters.

“Oi are you really sniffing my arse? It feels slimy and gross right now.” Louis throws his leg out to deter harry but its quickly caught and pressed back in the mattress.

Harry trails his hand from Louis’ foot slowly to his ankle admiring how tiny and cute it is in comparison to strong calves. He presses into the bend of his knee making Louis squirm. He moves his right hand from Louis hip and starts to trail over both of his thighs loving how pliant he is being. He watches Louis leg twitch involuntarily making his left arse cheek jiggle. Harry moans and bringing his right hand down to jiggle the other loving the way it moves in waves.

He stops to thumb Louis open, “H I just said I’m all gross with your cum and what feels like a gallon of lube leaking out of me. If you want to eat me out just wait until-“ Louis sucks in a ragged breath for a quick count and lets out a high whine.

Harry dove straight in and shoved his tongue into him without bothering to tease. He lets off for a moment to reposition himself onto his belly between Louis spread thighs, hooking his left arm under Louis for better leverage.

“I’m going to eat you out until your throat is sore from screaming my name.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut. TW Louis wakes Harry up with a hj.

The cafeteria is full of whispers when Harry walks in. The newest rumor being that Louis was absent because he was too heartbroken from Harry standing him up. He’s heard variations as to why but in reality he had just done a very thorough job of eating him out. When he went home Jay thought he was feverish and when Louis tried to talk… the sore throat was the final nail in the coffin, she ruled him too sick to go to school.

Harry smiled at his table happy Liam decided to eat inside today.

“How is it that you were sick yesterday yet Louis is the one not in today?”

He placed his tray down and then his backpack before sitting. “Hey Liam nice to see you I’m doing well today thanks for asking.”

Liam flicked a bean at him waiting for an answer because as much as he denied it he indulged in the town’s gossip like everyone else.

“He caught what I had I guess.” Harry unwrapped the plastic utensils and dug into the schools prepared meal like it was Louis’ arse. He was so hungry recently. No matter what he ate there was a dull ache in his stomach. It was bad enough to actually make him enjoy the rubbish the school provided.

Liam cleared his throat stopping Harry mid-bite, “I heard from Allison in maths that her and Jeremy went to the woods to see if the old myths are true and she claims that she saw a freakishly huge wolf attack a person. But it wasn’t a person from what she said it moved too fast to be a regular person. Jeremy fell and trying to run away and sprained his ankle. S’why he isn’t in today either.”

Harry beamed, “That’s great I hope it’s true and she’s not lying like usual. I really want to see if it’s true for myself.”

“Harry no.”

“Harry yes.”

Liam scoffed,”I told you that to make you see it’s dangerous to go out there myths or not. It is too much of a risk. What if you get hurt or Louis gets hurt because he went out there with you? Could you live with that?”

“Fuck off you can’t guilt me into not going. I already planned the weekend out and bought all the camping stuff. Louis is his own person and can choose to not go if he really doesn’t want to.”

“No he can’t because he loves your stupid arse too much to let you go out there by yourself myths or not. You know he worries.”

“Look I’m going whether you two like it or not. I am more than happy to go alone.”

Harry stood up and shoulders his backpack ignoring Liam’s calls for him. He will go out there and see for himself. The dull bell sounds behind him.

 

\--

 

Harry knocks on the big oak door and waits three beats before knocking again. Still no answer but the curtains on the second floor are swaying. Louis tends to leave lights and fans on no matter if he’s just passing through a room.

He sniffs a bit and takes out his spare key letting himself in. The house is quiet besides he whirling of at least two ceiling fans on the main floor. After switching all the fans and lights off Harry toes into Louis room nearly crying at the sight of his boyfriend. He’s on his side using his hands as pillows letting out small puffs of air. He’s so curled in on himself Harry is positive he could fit him in his pocket if he tried.

Unable to resist, Harry strips down to his briefs and cuddles behind Louis bringing him to his chest. Louis fits himself into his arms and whines for a few seconds until harry wraps both his arms around him and hugs him close. He calms and smacks his lips together before softly breathing again.

 

 

There’s a deep tug in Harry’s abdomen dragging him out of his sleep. He instinctively reaches out for Louis and stops when he realizes the problem.

The taller lad blinks his eyes open to see his favorite blue ones staring at him.

“About time, I’ve been tugging at your poor cock for the past five minutes.”

Louis thumbs over his head and smiles at the reaction he gets. Harry’s groans rumbling in his own chest.

“Feels good?”

“Of course.”

Louis smiles and kisses Harry before flicking the tip of his dick and rolling out of his bed. There’s a satisfying groan behind him.

“That’s for making me miss the maths quiz. Mum wouldn’t let me leave I think she half wanted to lock me in here and chain me to the bed.” He says while fiddling with his wonky dresser drawer trying to get clothes.

“Can I still do that?” Harry has the perfect image of Louis tied to the bed just taking everything he gives him.

“Seriously? After last night? Have you not had enough of me?” Louis asked incredulously. Honestly they almost broke their record for consecutive hours.

Harry rolls off the bed and swats the meatiest part of Louis ass, “can never get enough of you.”

The smaller boy simply rolls his eyes and wiggles the drawer free only to find he is wearing his last clean pair of pants. He lets out a squeal (manly squawk is you ask him) when he’s lifted and thrown onto the center of his bed bouncing a bit.

Harry is on him before he can register that he in fact got tossed on a bed with ease. Harry reached for Louis legs and dragged him down the bed until his arse is centimeters away from his dick.

Louis hands reach for Harry’s shirt but they’re shoo’d away.

“You’re not playing fair you know what the manhandling does to me. Get naked already” Louis lets out a frustrated sigh.

He reached out again only to get both hands pressed back into the mattress and a sharp nip by his throat. Harry gave in a bit a kissed up his neck sucking on some fresh love bites from the day before. He pressed an open mouth kiss to his jugular loving the way Louis started to squirm desperate for some friction.

He presses his thumbs into the pulse points in Louis’ wrists and basks in the way Louis arches his back leaving his nipples exposed to the open. Harry latches and to his right nipple and flicks the nub around with his tongue making Louis’ thighs involuntarily shut.

As soon as Harry lets Louis wrists go his hands are working to remove Harry’s clothes.

“You’re not being very patient today love.”

Harry moves off Louis for a second to strip off his pants and decided to take off his jeans for now. He taps Louis left thigh, “scoot up to the pillow and-“

They’re interrupted by the sound of gravel crunching outside, Harry waits a moment and hears Louis’ mum’s creaky car door slam shut.

Louis sits up and winces when his bum is in a pile of lube, he doesn’t quite remember Harry even getting the lube out but then again Harry always amazes him.

Harry jumps up and scrambles to get his clothes back on while Louis puts a towel over the lube spot and watches Harry struggle to get his stupidly tight jeans on.

Louis lays back with his arms behind his head, “I want to hate you for leaving me hard but watching this is fair payback.” As Louis says that Harry trips over his feet almost braining himself on the desk chair.

Harry glares over at Louis and pulls on his boots just getting to stand back up when Jay opens Louis’ door. She smiles at Harry not even a tad surprised to see him with her son. She and Anne have bets on when Harry will propose.

Harry fidgets under her stare, “hi second lovely mother of mine.”

Jay rolls her eyes in faux annoyance, “save it Harry your mum already told me to just make sure you don’t get any dessert for dinner if I find you here.”

“But Jay you’re making banana pudding today! Please that’s not fair you know it’s my favorite.”

“Thought I was your favorite,” Louis mumbles just above a whisper.

He watches Harry’s cheeks burn red with embarrassment while his mum doubles over laughing. Honestly he’s lying in a wet spot of lube only covered by his thick bed sheets, his shame has left the building.

“Oh dear,” Jay wipes at her eyes, “here.” Jay shoves a bag of medicine at Harry and walks out still laughing. Harry shuts the door and throws himself on the floor.

“I hate you. Your mum is going to tell my mum and she’s going to make me use mouthwash every ten seconds. She just got over the time she walked in on us Lou.” Harry whined from the floor. That day was brutal.

Louis sighed, “I’ll let you fuck my face if you promise to stop crying.”

Harry sat up at that quirking an eyebrow, he could bargain something as well.

“Only if you promise to not complain while we go camping for my birthday this weekend.”

Louis really did not want to go but his stupid boyfriend had his heart set on it. He was not about to let him go alone to get hurt or eaten by whatever is roaming around in the forest.

“Okay but I withdraw the face fucking.”

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and nodded begrudgingly. His cock maybe angry at him but he thinks he made the right choice. He hopes. In reality it’s the thing he regrets the most.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal.

 

"Honestly Harry I don't think you thought this out very much." Louis watched as the tent his boyfriend was working on collapsed in on itself for the fifth time. It was funny the first two times but now it was just getting sad.

Harry huffed glaring at Louis. He simply rolled his eyes and decided to take some pity on his silly boyfriend. Louis looked at the instructions Harry tossed aside and connected each tube and bar having it set up in five minutes.

"You couldn't do that earlier when it fell on me?" Harry sighed.

"No. That made for a good laugh." Louis went into the tent and set up their sleeping bag making sure to not track any dirt in. It was a pretty good size, could fit them comfortably plus their stuff with some room to spare. Harry must have really splurged on it. Harry climbed in behind him once he got their fire going outside. Louis turned away from him when he laid down. Harry cuddled him close.

"Thank you for coming Lou, I know you hate being outdoors. It means a lot." Harry pressed a kiss to his shoulder and rolled onto his back letting Louis be.

"I'd follow you anywhere Haz you know that." Louis held his pinky out linking it with Harry's easily.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. We have to get to hiking for a bit though."

Louis groaned following Harry back out into the wilderness after their fire went out. He slipped three times and landed on his arse each time.

"Babe, maybe you should just wait for me in the tent." Harry lightly nudged him back.

"Fuck no, we are not splitting up that's how all horror movies start. We are doing this together." Louis got up and steadied himself. Stupid slippery leaf.

"Babe. Please. You're just slowing me down. I want to cover at least two miles out each way and you keep falling every second. It's distracting."

"Okay. I'm going to ignore how rude you're being because this was your present." Louis tried walking forward but Harry stepped in front of him placing a hand on his chest. Louis stopped moving and swore he saw some vibrant gold flecks sparkle in Harry's eyes. He also felt the need to turn his head away and obey Harry which ...what?

"I said to go back Louis." Harry almost growled out.

"What the fuck are you on about? Where do you get off being an arse when we were fine two seconds ago. Move." Louis tried to step forward again but Harry shoved him back this time. "H." Louis said shocked. Harry never got physical when they were arguing. Sure he might toss shit around and huff but this was very troubling.

Sensing the shift in tone Harry froze. He felt his anger dissipate slowly looking at how afraid Louis looked. He made him look like that. "Shit Lou, I'm so sorry I swear I don't know where that came from. I would never hurt you. I-I don't know what came over me. I swear Louis." Harry shook afraid. He has better control of his emotions then this.

"That wasn't nice at all H."

"I'm so sorry I swear Lou." Harry cried not liking how out of wack his emotions were. He felt off.

Louis was hesitant but accepted his apology. "Let's go back and rest yeah? I think maybe the afternoon sun got to your head."

Harry nodded following behind Louis. He stayed two steps behind him and avoided contact even when they got back to their tent. He doesn't trust himself right now. It was like his brain had switched to autopilot and acted on brute instinct.

"H, I'm not angry anymore it's fine if you come into the tent."

"No it's not fine. I put my hands on you, I shoved you." Harry was still shaking.

"H, I know you would never do that intentionally. I really think the sun got to your head." Louis felt his forehead feeling it a bit warmer than usual. "Let's lay down for a bit." Harry sighed giving in even though he still couldn't forgive himself, affected or not. They laid side by side for a few minutes in silence until Louis climbed into Harry's lap straddling him. "This is our first trip away technically, let’s not spoil it over some delirious heat thing." He tossed his shirt off.

Harry gripped Louis' thighs slowly rocking him as he undressed. It was one of their more dirtier and rougher times but it was so amazing. Louis regrets not encouraging the camping trip. There's just something so primal about going bareback in the woods with no one around to have to worry about. They could be as loud as they wanted.

Louis squirmed feeling like his arse had more than two loads of Harry's cum and lube. Their sleeping bag was ruined, and it was getting chilly. The night was going to be a colder one. There was no way they could comfortably sleep in the tent without freezing.

"I think we should go back and get another sleeping bag or something."

"No." Harry turned away from Louis ignoring him. He could feel himself getting irrationally angry again and needed to calm down.

"Babe, we're going to freeze. I'm not being a dick I really think we need more blankets at least."

Harry exhaled trying to calm his nerves. "You can leave. I'm staying here."

"Stop being ridiculous, we will literally freeze out here. I can call Liam and have him lend us his sleeping bag, he probably won't mind meeting us halfway."

Hearing Louis mention Liams name made Harry rage even more inside. He does not like his boyfriend even thinking of another male. It made his insides burn with anger. He needs to leave before he snaps. Harry got up and walked out of the tent with Louis hot on his heels.

"Get back in the tent Louis."

"Where are you going?"

Harry ignored him and continued to walk off. Louis reached for Harry's hand wincing when he yanked it away and took off running faster than Louis could keep up with.

He tried to follow him but he kept tripping over the brush on the floor and losing his footing. By the time he got back on his feet Harry’s back had disappeared deeper into the forest. Louis cursed trying to follow where Harry ran. His footprints were hard to detect with all the leaves still falling from the trees. His idiot boyfriend was going to be the death of him he thought.

Louis kept searching even as the sun went down and the darkness began to cloud the forest. After another hour he made his way back sighing when he saw a figure on the skirts of their camp.

“H, you can’t run off like that you know I fucking hate this whole camping shit. I do not want us ending up as a cliche special on Dateline NBC.” Louis walked closer to him. “Harry?”

 

Harry jumped out of the lake now that his skin wasn’t burning and he felt calmer. It was like his head and body were fighting for him to rage. It was terrifying. Maybe he needed to go see a specialist because it was not at all normal. He put his clothes back on taking a few minutes to remember where he came from. Louis was probably worried sick, he hadn’t even noticed the sun went down ages ago. Jesus he’d be lucky if he even had a boyfriend after this failed camping trip.

He should have listened to Louis and just took him up on the blowjob. This was not worth his relationship. Nothing was, Harry thought on ways to make it up to Louis. 

Harry froze when a bone crushing chill crawled up his spine and squeezed at his heart. Louis? 

Motivated by a speed he didn’t know he possessed he took off down the forest and followed his instincts ducking under low hanging branches and bushes until he reached their camping spot.

He fell to his knees. Louis was pinned to a tree letting out blood curdling screams as a figure attached himself to his neck, blood dripping from the wound. He had cuts and fresh bleeding scrapes from what he could see at a distance.

Louis’ mouth was forming words but he couldn’t hear a thing aside from the ringing in his ears. He saw two more figures approaching and could not help what he did next. 

He ran. He ran until his limbs hurt and his vision blurred. He ran until he couldn’t catch his breath and fell over trying to get enough oxygen in his lungs.

  
  


Harry groaned feeling his body ache. He turned over in his bed...his bed? Harry shot straight up sitting up right.

“Oh no love, you need to rest. You had your first shift!” His mum smiled at him.

“A what? Mum, why am I here. Where is Louis?” Harry tried to get up again but his father came into the room as his mum struggled to keep him in bed.

“Son. It’s time we have a talk.” Des sat next to Harry on the bed.

“But Louis-”

“Listen to your father Harry.” Ann tutted.

“Harry, the tales and things you have been looking into are true. You are a werewolf and are a part of the Pointe Pack. We all are including Louis.”

“Louis is okay?” Harry panicked not able to get the image out of his head of him being attacked.

“You two were not supposed to be in danger. We were hunting down renegade vampires and had wolves scouring the grounds. It was supposed to be safe. We were fighting across the lake, we didn’t see some had escaped and crossed over. We ran over to you two when we heard Louis’ screams but it was too late. Your scent was overpowering because you were due to present at eighteen already. We got to the renegade vampires but, there was too much blood. It looks like they killed each other and one possibly ran off with his body to finish draining him or to toy with us. He had a distinct omega smell.”

“No. NO. He can’t be gone, you two are just poking fun at me.”

“Harry,” Ann sighed, “you’ve been having heat flashes and been getting angry irrationally haven’t you? More ruled by your urges and uhm… desires.”

He has had some pretty athletic sex more recently with Louis and the anger explains a lot. Louis can’t be gone though, he just can’t. They’re supposed to be together forever. Life and beyond.

“No. I don’t believe you, I need to see his mum.” Harry fought against his father’s hold and took off sprinting towards Louis’ house. His muscles were screaming but he needs to see him.

Harry stopped at the door hands shaking. He lifted his hand to turn the knob but Jay yanked the door open before he could.

“How dare you even show your face here,” she cried out, “he hated that bloody forest but he went for you and you abandoned him!”

Harry stepped forward taking the ear ringing slap she threw out. 

“I, I-”

“Leave Harry. You’ve done enough. Let us grieve him in piece.” Lottie poked out from behind Jay and shut the door in his face.

He was truly gone. His soulmate was dead and he had no one to blame but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the first two chapters were just snippets preluding to the reveal, things should pick up after the next chapter since there is still more that needs to be explained and tied up. the chapters should be longer now as well


End file.
